peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-16 ; Comments *Peel says Badly Drawn Boy, who is set to have a session with Steve Lamacq the following Monday, has cancelled three sessions for his show – “it’s probably some marketing thing that we don’t fully understand, but disappointing nevertheless.” *No email, and as the show is from Peel Acres there’s no webcam either. Peel promises a posed tableau the following week. *The Peelenium is renamed the ”Paulenium” for the night, in honour of The Voice’s brother. Among the songs, “Silver Dollar” was apparently the first Peel learned all the lyrics of off by heart, while in bed with an unspecified illness. *The Cuban Boys track is from the band’s birthday present to Peel. *The Foundations song, a #1 in 1967, is played after Peel heard Bob Harris playing a country version on the radio on the drive up from London. Admits that he probably wouldn’t have played it himself in 1967, but that just “demonstrates what a tosser I was then, if I’m not now.” *The Paul Whiteman track, recorded from a 78 with accompanying surface noise, is from a birthday CD made for Peel by Magoo. The song would turn up again on the 06 December 2001 show as a Pig's Big 78. *Peel inspired to play “Wellington Boots” from the “Archive Things” compilation by write-ups for the show “Gumboots,” which is going to be on in London. Sessions *To Rococo Rot, #2 (rpt). First Broadcast 11 May 1999. Recorded 1999-04-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Sir Drew: Dumb Tart (LP – She Women Cat Type Thang) Kingsize *Sportique: Love & Remains (7" single) Matinee *Plone: Bibi Plone (LP – For Beginner Piano) Warp *Soulbossa: In The Wrong (single) Dishy *Nectarine No. 9: 22 Blue (LP – Just The Way Things Are Joe It's Just The Way Things Are) Creeping Bent *To Rococo Rot: Crosby (session) *Crocodile God: You Don't Holds (LP – Stella) Crackle *Illdependents: Inner City Tears (single) Secret *Bonzo Dog Band: Slush (LP – Let's Make Up And Be Friendly) Sunset *Melt-Banana: Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (LP – Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap *Appliance: Throwing A Curve Ball (LP – Manual) Mute Peelenium 1950 (Paulenium) #Phil Harris: The Thing #Eve Young: Silver Dollar #John Byrd & His Blues Jumpers (aka Professor Longhair): Bald Head #Anton Karas: The Harry Lime Theme *Cuban Boys: Team Jordan (CDR - John Peel Birthday CD) white label *To Rococo Rot: A Little Asphalt Here & There (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Lock Up Your Mountain Bikes (EP – Look Dad No Tunes) Probe Plus *DJ Dazee & Felony: Propaganda (single) Ruffneck Ting *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Foundations: Baby, Now That I've Found You (single), 1967) Pye *Lonnie Donegan: On A Monday (LP – Live 1957: The Complete Conway Hall Concert) Zircon *Lopez Walker: Trial Day (LP – Of Jah Chantells & Friends 1977-1979) Blood & Fire *Flat 5: Out Of My Mind (7" single) Rana *To Rococo Rot: Gluck (session) *Paul Whiteman & His Orchestra: I Miss My Swiss, My Swiss Miss Misses Me (CD - My Radiogram's Greatest Hits Vol. 1) white label *Magoo: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (CD - John Peel Birthday CD) white label *Vice: Pacemaker (12" EP – Trojan Horse) Tresor *Ooberman: Tears From A Willow (single) Independiente *Monograph: Don't Gimme Shelter (7" single) Shinkansen *Mine Workers Of The Robinson Deep Mine Works: Wellington Boots (LP - John Peel's Archive Things) BBC *Eraser: Overdrive (12" single) Position Chrome *King Tubby: Pegasus Rock (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire File ;Name *a) torocrot50a.mp3 *b) torocrot50b.mp3 *c) jp160999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:01:47 *b) 01:01:47 *c) 01:59:53 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable: please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes